Heartbeats
by Fake it til you make it
Summary: AU Where people hear their soulmates heartbeat


Soulmates are always bound to meet.

...

Mary Alice Brandon never could hear her soulmates heartbeat.

Soulmates heartbeat. The whole idea of hearing someone else's heartbeat was bizarre. In school they talked about how some of the greatest conflicts in history both started and ended because of soulmates. They roughly explain how as they grow and their brain develops they'll soon be able to hear their soulmate heartbeat. By hearing your able to find true love and live happily ever after.

Mary Alice didn't like the idea of one day hearing her soulmates heartbeat. The whole thing sounded ridiculous, a weird twisted form of romance as you get to hear your soulmates heart skip a beat as they slowly start to fall in love to the tragic downfall of hearing the last beat. Why would I want that? Why would anything want that? If their heartbeat was to increase for any reason, she'd be able to hear it and not know if it was caused by something good or bad. It would just worry her every time it happened. Her worse fear, the thing that terrified her the most was one day hearing her soulmates heartbeat stop.

Her mother would always reassure her by telling her that one day when she heard her soulmates heartbeat, she'd understand. She'd understand just how beautiful it is. How this ability to hear your soulmates heartbeat is a wonderful gift of knowing your never alone. That someone out there is destined to be your true love. All she had to do is to be patient to wait and listen. As she got older and still couldn't hear anything, she understands that they were probably already dead. She doesn't really get to think much about it after she starts getting visions.

Quiet time is when it all comes crashing down on her. With nothing to distract her, all the bad thoughts, memories and visions pop into her head. It was the only time when she wished you could hear their heartbeat. She finally understand how miserable it was to truly be alone. She would get snapshots of Cynthia still being treated like a pet in her own home then she'd see her at school happy with her friends. She would see that woman spend the night with her father then spend all their money on some younger man the next morning. She would watch her father smile and laugh with that woman then return to the study to drink as he stared at a photo of her mother.

All she wished from was to forget. Forget about her mothers death. Forget how her father betrayed them, betrayed her by throwing her in here. The asylum is nothing but pain. She seeing it, feeling it and then has visions of others going through similar or worse things than her. She thinks it's worse to see everyone in pain and not being able to do anything about it, then her going through it. One day its as if someone heard her wish.

...

The first thing she thought of when she woke up was how beautiful the sky was and how peaceful it was to heard the birds singing. As she stared at the sky, she started to question herself. _Where am I? Why am I out here? Who am I?_ As she sat up, she had a vision of meeting Jasper and then eventually the Cullen's. The vision showed how they were going to meet and how special their relationship was going to be. How she'd help him get use to the Cullen's diet. She sees how even though Jasper is special to her, Edward is her favorite. He understands her better than anyone even Jasper. She sees how wonderful the Cullen's are and she can't wait to be apart of the family.

She had a faint understanding of soulmates. She had overheard others speak about them before meetings up with Jasper. She felt relieved when she finally met Jasper, when she finally felt that she was no longer alone. One night she asked Jasper about his soulmate, that's when he decided to tell her about his past and of course that's when she had a vision about it. They talked about how he fell in love without ever hearing his soulmates heartbeat and how that love turned him into a vampire who could hear nothing but heartbeats. He went into a rampage with being able to hear, feel humans all he wanted was peace and quiet and yet he continued to hear them. Except they got quieter when he met her. She told him how she didn't hear anything when she first woke up.

Slowly but eventually they fell in love, both somewhat hoping and believing maybe they were soulmates. The first few years living with the Cullen's was fun and new experience. Going to school, making friends, getting to know the Cullen's better and helping Jasper with his diet. Until eventually they had to move then the cycle continued. Meeting and leaving her new friends was heartbreaking. She finally understood why the Cullen's keep to themselves. Being am to see the future had its perks but it also had the downside of hardly ever being able to be surprised again.

For the first time in a long time, Alice was surprised when she first heard it. A faint _thump_ that seemed to continue. At first she tried to ignore it but for whatever reason she couldn't stop listening to it. Curiously she checked the house and the perimeter but still couldn't tell where it was coming from. She wondered how everyone could ignore it. She needed to know where this noise was coming from. As always Edward heard her and decided to help her. They decided to go for a run so that they could have some privacy.

"Edwa-"

"Alice, no one else can hear the thumping. Only you. I can't even heard it when I read your mind. I can only hear you questioning it," Edward says as he watches Alice start to pace back and forth.

"Okaymaybemyvisionsareevolving. Ormaybe-"

"Calm down, pause and think about this. Alice, deep down you know what it is but your too scared to admit it and that's okay."

"How is this okay!? I can't. It's not possible," Alice yells as she runs her hands into her hair.

"It's okay to feel what your feeling. It is possible for a vampire to a soulmate. Carlisle and Rosalie both went through similar stages of acceptance," Edward states as he remembers how they both were when they first heard their soulmates heartbeat.

"But Jasp-"

"Jasper will understand. He loves you and he wants you to be happy. He knows just like everyone else that soulmates are always bound to meet."

"But I'm dead. I have no heartbeat. They're going to be waiting to hear something that's never going to beat. My soulmate will grow up losing hope of ever having a soulmate. It's not fair."

"Well, it's a good thing that you are so full of life that you will have plenty of hope and love for the both of you. Until then you need to have patiences. You'll be there for them, to remind them that they are loved and you are willing to wait however long it takes for them."

"...Edward," Alice whispers as she pulls him into a hug.

"Yes well, Esme likes to remind me that one day I will do the same for my soulmate. Sometimes you just need someone to remind you of that. Let's go home. You need to talk to Jasper first then we get to tell the family the good news," Edward says as he hugs me tighter.

She has a soulmate. She can actually hear her soulmates heartbeat. She felt all sorts of emotions pass her by before deciding that Edward was right. She needs to be patient. After all her soulmate hasn't even been born yet.

Mary Alice Brandon never could hear her soulmates heartbeat, but Alice Cullen could hear the faint heartbeat growing stronger everyday.

...

Soulmates always fell in love.


End file.
